


Wait, What Just Happened?

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: During a bank robbery Gavin is surprised when the robbers suddenly turn tail and run with just one look at him. With the help of his friend Alfredo, they're going to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Wait, What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending on this. I wrote this a year or so ago and this is how I left it. Tried to fix it up as best I could to make it less awkward.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

Gavin was out running errands. Just a couple things that needed to get done before he headed to a party later tonight. Have to get work out of the way so you can play, that's what the parents always said.

A buddy of his was throwing a birthday party for their brother and invited all of the brother's friends and some of his own. That's how Gavin got an invite. So Gavin figured he would spend the time before that being productive so he had nothing to worry about while he was out having some fun.

He had nearly everything done by a little after two. There was just one last errand; a stop at the bank. After that Gavin would be free to party.

Gavin waited in line for the teller, just mindlessly scrolling through his phone. When it came to be his turn he walked right up. Right as the teller was about to greet him the doors to the bank burst open, and suddenly there was yelling.

“Alright, everyone on the ground!” the voice demanded.

There was three of them total; two pointing guns, doing crowd control while the third started walking towards the teller windows. They started at the opposite end to Gavin, pushing patrons down to the ground and demanding their money and valuables.

Then he got to Gavin and his teller. That's when things got weird. When they looked at Gavin, ready to bark orders like he had done to the others, but they looked at Gavin they stopped in their tracks. It was hard to tell past the mask they wore, but he could see the look in their eyes. It looked like some kind of realization hit them. A spark of recognition maybe.

“We're leaving!”

Wait, what.

“What?! But we didn't get everything yet.”

“Can it! I said we're done here, so let's move before the cops show up.”

The supposed leader pulled the mouthy one close, saying something into their ear quickly. They stared at each other before grabbing their third and bolting out the doors.

The police showed up almost immediately after their departure. Everyone was checked out by medics and questioned by an officer before any were allowed to leave. By the fifth person to mention the robber acting different when seeing Gavin, they asked him even more questions.

“Did you say or do anything that would make them react the way they did?” asked the officer.

“I didn't do anything.” Gavin repeated himself. “I was just standing there at the teller as he came up to me. They walked up, stared at me, then shouted they were leaving.”

“Did you recognize the voice?”

“No.” The officer wrote in his notepad one last time before flipping it close. 

“Just be careful. Call if anything else happens.” He handed Gavin his card. It had their name and number on it. “Do you want someone to help you get home?”

“No. I think I'll be alright.” The officer let him go and Gavin let out the biggest sigh as he went to his car.

Once he was in the safety of his own car, Gavin pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Hey Alfredo, you going to Barbara's party tonight?.. Good, I need to meet up with ya. Got a favor to ask.”

\------------

The moment Gavin arrived to the party he started looking for Alfredo. He had a thought during all the police questioning, but of course he wasn't going to tell them anything. Especially if his hunch was right. Alfredo knew all the inner workings of this town. He's a good guy, just had a sometimes questionable profession. So if he was going to learn anything about those robbers at the bank, he needed Alfredo's help.

Gavin found out about Alfredo's other life when the two were out one night. They were jumped one night when walking home from a bar. Alfredo turn the situation around in a flash, making it look easy too. When he was able to calm Gavin down after the fact, he explained where he learned how to fight like that and everything.

The Brit was into his second beer when his friend finally found him. “Hey Gavin, how's it going?”

“Hey Alfredo. Look I'm sorry to ask for a favor when this is your time away from work.” He apologized. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“Don't sweat it. You know I'm always here for you.” Alfredo smiled. “Now what is it that you need from me?”

“Did you hear about the bank robbery from earlier today?”

“Yeah. Didn't get a chance to really look into it yet, but I heard the basics.”

“I was there.” Alfredo's face paled when he heard Gavin say that.

“Holy fuck, are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?” Gavin laughed slightly. Alfredo was always protective of him since he found out about his work. It was like having a big brother. “I swear if I find out that those fucks even touched you, I'll-”

“I'm fine. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about.” Gavin took Alfredo by the arm and pulled them out the back door and into the backyard.

“Wait, I don't follow. If you're fine then what's the problem?” Alfredo asked.

“It's because of how they acted when not hurting me. The men stormed the place, but the minute they saw me they acted totally mental. Almost like they were scared of me.” Gavin took a swig of his beer, sighing heavy. “I didn't recognize any of their voices so I can't tell if I ever met them before. I would have brushed it off to just my imagination but they just acted so squirrely about it.”

“That does sound weird.”

“Yeah, so I figured since you keep in the know of this sort of thing, I was wondering it you could look into it for me.”

“Of course. I'll do that first thing for you when I get back home.” There's no doubt something fishy is at work here. Even if these guys didn't hurt Gavin that doesn't mean he's out of danger. Alfredo was curious along with worried. He didn't want these guys to suddenly come after Gavin because of this. “Let's worry about that all tomorrow. Let's kick back and relax Gav!”

Gavin laughed, his muscle finally letting out the tension. He's going to quickly turn into a wreck if he let this shit take over him. “You're right. Hey, let's find Barbara and see if we can't get some game going.”

\------------

Gavin hadn't heard from Alfredo for a couple days after the party. He nearly forgot about it all during that time. His photography work was a good distraction.

Most of his photography jobs were high profile clients. Though his current job was a fashion show. He didn't do those often, he disliked the type of people they you would usually find there. Stuck up, thinking they're better than you. It made his skin crawl.

Right now they were get shots for the show's advertisements. Once they had those it was sent straight to graphics and no longer his problem. Gavin wrapped up and went to his office. He had some things to review for other clients. He had just started his computer when his phone rang.

“Hey 'Fredo. Is this a social call or work?”

“How about a bit of both?” Gavin could hear the smile in his voice. “I got something for you and holy shit you have to believe me when I say this is not what I was expecting to find.” Ok that had me super curious.

“What is it? It's not bad is it?”

“Not really. Ok I don't know how to really explain everything. I don't think this is terrible, could be actually good if this goes right.” Gavin hated when Alfredo was cryptic.

“Just tell me already.” He said, trying not to sound annoyed.

“Well, it turns out there's word that if anyone messes with a man named Gavin Free, they would wind up dead. There's even pictures of you going around when it's mentioned.” Suddenly there was silent and Alfredo wondered for a second if the phone went dead.

“You're having a laugh.”

“I swear to you I'm not. The best way to describe this is that you have a reverse hit out on you. Instead of someone wanting you dead, there's someone that wants no harm to come to you.” explained Alfredo. “And by what I've seen, the person who put it out is dead serious about making anyone regret touching you.”

This was so weird. It explained why the robbers acted the way they did towards him, but it was still just so god damn weird. This was so far from what Gavin could have possibly imagined things to go. “Gavin? You still there?” Gavin didn't realized he went quiet for so long.

“Yeah I'm still here. Christ Alfredo this is just crazy.” He sighed heavily. “Did you find out who put out your so-called reverse hit on me?”

“Not yet, but I think I'm close to it. I just want to check out a few things before confirming anything.” Alfredo heard another sigh and the creak of Gavin presumably slumping in his chair. “I'm sorry Gav. I just don't want to take any chances on this.”

“I know. I appreciate it.” They may not know the who yet but at least Gavin got a why. There was something fishy going on. He wasn't imagining things. This was real, and happening, and holy shit it made Gavin's head spin. “Thanks Alfredo. Keep me posted.”

“The second I have something solid I'll get a hold of ya.”

“Thank you.”

\------------

Gavin was out working on location for a photo shoot today. A clothing company was soon releasing and new spring collection and wanted pictures of them being worn on a nice day. The clothes were simple yet stylish and practical; showing the calm beauty that spring brings.

Sometimes these company's offer freebies of the new products to the crew when doing shoots like this. Gavin was definitely going to say yes. With the more pictures he took the more he was liking the clothes.

Around one the boss called for lunch. “I'm going for coffee. Anyone want one?” Gavin offered. A couple threw in a drink order to him before he headed out. There was a coffee shop across from the park they were at so thankfully Gavin didn't have to go far.

While he was waiting Gavin played around on his phone, killing time in the long line. Normally Gavin wasn't one to ease drop, he found it incredibly rude, but when these two guys came up behind him something clicked. The voices sounded familiar.

“Like seriously! You haven't noticed he's been acting different?”

“The guy is always acting weird dude.”

“Not like this! Ever since the bank job last week...”

That's why the voice sounded familiar. It was one of the robbers from the bank. Not the leader who had stood before him, but it was the mouthy one. The one who was confused when his boss suddenly cut their job short.

Gavin glance out of his peripheral, being as careful as he could, trying to see the face that was covered before. It was two men, the voice coming from the shorter of the two. The short man had curly hair and glasses, while the taller man was slim with black hair. The height matched from what he remembered. So it was definitely one of the robbers. Maybe the guys with him was the third man.

The smart thing would to be call the police. Or he could hopefully get some answers from these guys about what's going on. He already knows that they won't hurt him. Not without their leader getting mad at them. Gavin made his decision, and suddenly turned to face them.

They were still bickering with each other and hadn't noticed Gavin yet. They were going to be caught off guard. Good. “Excuse me boys.” He said in his most charming voice. Both were startled and turned to see Gavin. Their confusion soon turned to realization, recognizing Gavin. He could see it in their eyes and couldn't help but smile more. “I was wondering, your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?”

“Nah man. I think you got me confused for somebody else.” The short guy tried to slowly back up towards the exit. Gavin matched his steps, just coming closer as the other tried to get distance.

“Are you sure? I'm quite certain I've heard you somewhere recent. I wonder were we could have crossed paths.” Gavin kept an innocent demeanor, least he wanted to gain unwanted attention their way. He looked into the man's eyes and saw the fear there. He was sure this was the mouthy robber and wasn't about to let him go.

“Sir?” the barista at the counter spoke up. Gavin turned and saw that he was now the next in line. He had to act quick; didn't want to turn away and give these guys the chance to escape. Gavin grabbed Shorty's arm and pulled him close as he gave his group order to the barista. “What did you want again, I forgot?” he asked the other, pretending they were here together.

“Oh uh, an iced black coffee is fine.” the man grumbled.

“Yeah, add one of those and that'll be it!” Gavin paid and then stepped to the side, dragging Shorty with him. “Ok, we're alone now. So I'll drop the dumb act. I know you know exactly where I've heard you before. So how about you and have a nice chat, and I won't call the police. Sound fair?” Gavin smiled but it looked a lot more threatening than it should have.

Shorty grumbled, looking torn for a moment before just groaning in frustration. “Fine.”

“Excellent! Now, mind explaining to me why your boss was so freaked when he saw me during your little bank visit?”

“I can't.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I can't tell you that. Hell, I'm probably dead after he finds out I was talking to you.”

“Who?” Was this man really certain just talking to him would bring trouble. Was he really scared of the guy who put out the reverse hit?

“Listen, just trust me on this. You don't want to get involved in this.”

“I'm already involved. Let me worry about that.” Gavin surprised himself in how stern and determined he sounded right now. He's talking to a down right criminal right now. But he didn't feel as scared as he should be. The man grumbled again, he really didn't want to tell Gavin anything. But he ended up spilling anyway.

“All I can tell you is that there's someone, a very dangerous someone, who wants you left alone. I personally know the guys and yet it scares me what he would do if he finds out about any of this.”

Suddenly Gavin's name was called and their drinks were ready. That was the moment Shorty's friend came up to them. “We need to leave.” And without much more warning, the two got out of their as quickly as they could.

Gavin stood there in shock, though quickly bouncing back and going to grab his drinks. On his way Gavin made a call. “Alfredo? You'll never believe what just happened.”

\------------

By the time the crew was done for the day Alfredo made it to the park to meet up with Gavin. “Tell me everything that happened. They didn't hurt you did they?” He pulled Gavin aside so they could speak alone in peace.

“I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. They were too scared to. One of them even said he knew, personally, the guy who started all this.”

“Seriously? Wow.” Alfredo went silent, his thinking face on heavy. “That's actually useful. You said you recognized their voice as one of the robbers? What did they look like?”

“Short, brown hair, muscular build. His voice sounded like he was from up north east. The guy he was with, best way to describe him is that he was pretty much just a white version of you Alfredo.” Gavin watched Alfredo's eyes go wide. Oh he knew. “You know them don't you?”

“Yeah I fucking do.” He groaned as he pressed his fist against his eyes. “Stupid assholes.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Just that they're my friends.”

“Your friends?!” The last thing Gavin expected was for Alfredo to know these guys. “Wait if they're your friends how did you not know about any of this?”

“Fuck if I know! I even asked them if they knew about your bank robbery, but they made me believe it was someone else. Oh I'm going to kick the shit out of them.” Gavin had never heard Alfredo get this pissed before. He understood though. “They were either too scared to talk or they knew I was friend's with you and were scared of that.”

“He said he would get in trouble just for talking to me though. Why aren't you in trouble then?” 

“He probably saw that I was no threat to you. If anything he saw me as someone who could protect you.” At least he was trusted with that. Alfredo let out a long sigh, falling to sit in a nearby bench.

“You alright Alfredo?” Gavin asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, I'll get over it. I shouldn't be surprised at my dumbass friends by now. But, it just give me some great news to all this.”

“It did?”

“I know who your mystery man is now.”

\------------

Alfredo took Gavin back to his place, not saying anything else until they got there. He didn't want Gavin possibly freaking out in a public safe. Best to do something like that in the safety of one's home.

He told the Brit everything, well, almost everything. He made sure to leave out the more graphic and gruesome details. Alfredo watched Gavin process it all, and was quite frankly how quick he got through it all. That's when Alfredo had an idea.

“You want me to just waltz in there?!”

“Basically yeah.” Alfredo shrugged. “I would be right there with you of course. But think of it as a chance for revenge.” Gavin raised a brow at that.

“Go on.”

“You could get back at him for your suffering from the last couple of days.”

“I mean, I guess you're right.”

“I wouldn't suggest this if I thought it would dumb and dangerous.” Gavin knew Alfredo was a bit of a joker. He knew though that he was also a good friend.

“I know.” He said with a smile.

“Cool! Because I got a great idea for how we should do this.” Alfredo said with a trademark shit eating grin.

It didn't take long for them to go through the plan. It was fairly simple actually. The most time consuming part of it was just going shopping for what they needed. 

Alfredo suggested wearing a disguise of sorts, then revealing himself once they made their way inside. Catch them off guard and tell Gavin's guy he was in deep shit now that Gavin knew what was going on. With Gavin's knowledge of style he knew exactly what he wanted to wear. From there Alfredo came up with backstory and reason for him to be bringing Gavin in to see the boss.

Surprisingly, as they worked on their scheme, Gavin felt himself getting more and more excited. 

It was the next day, Gavin checking himself in the mirror over and over again as he waited for Alfredo. He came in with the spare key Gavin had given him for emergencies. Walking into the apartment Alfredo found Gavin pacing around in front of the mirror.

The outfit consisted of a black sleeveless button down with purple trim, white skinny jeans and dark dress shoes. There was a gold watch on his wrist, two rings on the other hand, and a pair of aviators perched on his head.

Honestly Alfredo thought Gavin looked amazing. Eventually Gavin finally noticed Alfredo and stopped his frantic movements. “Does this look alright? It's not too much is it? Oh lord...”

“Gavin it's perfect. You look great.”

“I just hope I can make this believable.” Gavin was getting stage fright. Now that things were about to actually happened he was getting worried.

“Gavin you got this. You hang around actors and performers all the time at your job right? You know exactly what to do for this.” Alfredo put a hand on Gavin's shoulder, looking the Brit in the eyes. “You got this.” Gavin smiled, small but genuine.

“Thanks Alfredo.”

The two hopped into Alfredo's car and there was no going back.

The penthouse the crew worked out of was located across town from Gavin's place. The side were all the rich and powerful lived. An area Gavin rarely found himself in, for obvious reasons. 

When Alfredo pulled into the parking garage Gavin's eyes nearly shot out of his head. There were so many nice and expensive looking cars. Some where painted purple and orange, wondering who owned those and why were they so impaired in color theory.

Alfredo got out of the car, Gavin following suit and putting his shades on as he did. It was almost putting on a mask. He found it oddly comfortable and like he was suddenly different. “You ok Gav?” Alfredo asked, watching Gavin taking a handful of deep breaths as they walked into the elevator.

“Feeling top Alfredo!” Gavin said brightly with a matching grin. 

“Just remember what I said. They may be criminals, but they're still people. Just talk to them like all those people you meet at work.” Alfredo winked at him as the elevators dinged and started to open.

The second those doors opened their ears were assaulted by what was probably the loudest scream Gavin had ever heard.

“Jeremy you cheating cock sucker!”

Oh boy, Shorty was here. And lord he had a loud voice when he wanted to. Gavin and turned to Alfredo and saw him laughing. He waved Gavin to follow him and that's what he did.

Alfredo led them in towards the living room where the yelling was coming from. Gavin saw Shorty with another guy, sitting and screaming at what looked to be a video game on a giant TV screen. The other guy was shorter than Shorty, with a short fluff of hair and facial hair. Jeremy, was what Shorty had screamed.

Before Gavin could even start to think of what Shorty's real name could be, Shorty had noticed him and Alfredo standing and staring at them. “Alfredo! Trade in with Jeremy. At least when I lose to you I know it's because you're good at the game. And not some god damn cheat.”

“I wasn't cheating! You just need to admit Alfredo isn't the only one you lose to. You just suck.” Jeremy chuckled.

“Sorry Michael, not getting in the middle of this one.” Alfredo laughed.

So Michael was his name. Gavin watched as Michael just throw himself into the couch with a big hurumph. “Whatever. Whose the dude Alfredo? Bringing friends around here now?”

“What you jealous? Nah, Geoff said he needed some help with that museum job he was talking about.” Alfredo turned to Gavin, nudging with his foot for him to say something. Gavin stepped forward, smiling at the others. When he realized they didn't recognize him he relished in that fact. It let him slip into things much easier.

“Alfredo says your boss needed help picking a shopping list for what he wanted from the museum. So I'm here to help.” Gavin spoke, clean and charming with his best smile. 

“Doesn't Geoff have a guy for that already?” asked Jeremy.

“I'm sure he does. But they're probably not as good as my friend here.” Michael looked between Alfredo and Gavin. It was like he was trying to figure something out, like he thought Alfredo was being full of shit. Which, he kinda was. But actually Gavin did know quite a bit about art. So not a total lie.

“What's your name? I don't I've ever seen you before.” He asked curtly.

“Oh you probably haven't. I run in a very different circle. One with more refined tastes than what you're used to.” Gavin said with a smirk.

“Excuse me?!”

“No offense to you love, just saying, you're a bit too rough around the edges for my usual sort of crowd.”

“Why I oughta-” Before Michael could even think of getting close to Gavin, Alfredo stepped in while Jeremy grabbed Michael. Gavin's heart was pounding like a drum, but he managed to keep that contained. Alfredo was impressed that he was able to steel himself. He knew Gavin had to be going mental on the inside.

“Hey GB how about not pissing off the guys I'm trying to get you a gig with. Just a suggestion.” Alfredo sighed.

“GB? What the fuck kind of name is that?” Michael asked as he shrugged Jeremy off of him.

“Well Golden Boy is a bit of a mouthful. Gets tiring to say sometimes.” Gavin thought the name was a tiny bit silly too. But Alfredo said it suited him so he didn't argue and just left it at that.

“Great. A snooty name for a snooty prick.”

As Alfredo tried to explain to the others, Gavin started to tune them out. He let his eyes wander around the room, taking in the living space of the criminals. It looked like any other place. Not some penthouse in a rich neighborhood. Just some home to some people.

Past Michael's hooting and hollering Gavin could hear voices coming from the other room. They were coming from the kitchen. One of them sounded familiar. The last of robbers were here. Michael was one, the tall guy from the coffee shop made two, so this was the leader. Now Gavin knew he shouldn't wander away from Alfredo, especially in a house full of criminals. But he remembered how fun it was to mess with Michael at the coffee shop, and now had the urge to do it again with their leader. Especially when he was the one who freaked out over him first. So against Gavin's better judgment he strayed off from Alfredo and ventured to the kitchen.

Standing around were three men; one cooking, one chopping some vegetables and one with his back towards the entry way and Gavin. “Have you met this guy before Geoff?” asked the man at the cutting board.

“No, but Alfredo is vouching for them. So I'm willing to give them a chance.” answered the cook. He was the leader. So the boss of the crew was the leader of the ones who robbed the bank. Gavin didn't expect a crime boss to do dirt work like robbing a bank. “Alfredo said the guy just moved to the area and was looking for work. So why not help the guy out?”

The third guy, the one blocking the entry from him, just leaned against the wall with gruff, “Jack, you're too paranoid. He's probably not doing the heist with us and is just helping with planning. And if we don't like them we can always just get rid of them and chuck them in the ocean.”

That voice. Deep yet soft voice with a hint of country. It was aged, but Gavin knew that voice any where.

“That's a little rude now ain't it?” The three men suddenly all turned to him. They were caught off guard while talking about him. They looked like kids caught by teacher. “Not even a word with me yet and you're already judging me that I can't do my job just because you've never worked with me before.”

Gavin tsked at the three as he walked into the kitchen. He put himself in the middle of them, but his body and view was put at the third man. The other stood broad, tall and blonde against the smirking foreigner wearing sunglasses indoors.

Gavin tilted his shades down until his eyes could be seen looking up at the tall blonde. “You would think, that even after high school you would know not to judge a book by it's cover. Even to someone much younger than yourself. At least, that's what you said when I first transferred.”

Tall blonde stared at Gavin with confusion; he could see the gears turning in his head. When it hit him the crystal clear realization showed in his eyes. Gavin smirked big and proud. “Aaaand there it is.”

“Gavin?!”

“Hello lovely Ryan.”

Not only Ryan, but Geoff and Jack were staring at him. They were all in disbelief. Geoff, who recognized Gavin from the bank. Jack, who was lucky and hadn't seen Gavin before. But what those two were feeling was nothing compared to what Ryan must be feeling.

“Wait, you don't mean your Gavin?” asked Jack.

“Oh I'm 'your Gavin' now am I?”

“Shut up Jack!” Ryan growled, quickly losing his brooding demeanor and acting like a teen dealing with a crush. “Gavin, what are you doing here? How are you even here?”

“Alfredo, duh.” 

“How are you friends with Alfredo? Last I checked your were just a photographer.”

“Oh you're keeping tabs on me now? Guess that makes sense seeing as you put a reverse hit on me.” Gavin was starting to let the irritation seep through the more Ryan spoke. It was one thing to threaten people to leave him alone. But to know he had been actively watching him and keeping track of what he did. At any time he could have come to Gavin if he apparently cared this much about him. “You do all that but yknow, can't be bothered to even talk to me ever. Fool me into thinking you still lived back home when really we were this close all along.”

Ryan flinched at that. He clearly cared about Gavin still. Just like when they were kids. “You made yourself such a big, scary mercenary guy. Enough so that you managed to scare everyone in this city to leave me alone. But despite some of the scary yet brave stuff you've done that Alfredo told me about, you were scared to even let me know you were here and ok.”

“I couldn't Gavin. I couldn't put you at risk to all of this.” Ryan mumbled. He looked like a kicked puppy. Gavin felt half guilty about that. But as he scolded and berated Ryan, all those feelings from all those years ago, when Ryan disappeared on him. They all just kept rushing back.

“That wasn't for you to decide Ryan.”

In that moment Alfredo had walked in, the lads coming up behind him. This little reunion now had an audience. Alfredo looked between Gavin and Ryan, reading the scene that they had just walked into. “You ok Gavin?”

“Peachy.” Gavin folded his arms and looked away. Alfredo took that to walk in further, coming up to Gavin's side.

“Alfredo, you never told me you knew Gavin.” said Ryan, sounding annoyed that he wasn't told about it.

“Dude, I didn't even know you had a fucking hands off decree on him.” Alfredo glared at Ryan. “Also, I can be friends with whoever the fuck I want. How would I ever guess that I'm apparently friends with your high school sweetheart that you left behind?”

Everything fell silent. Ryan turned away from everyone, but he could still feel their eyes on him. “I was trying to protect him. I had no choice.”

“No choice? What's that supposed to mean?”

“During that year we met I got involved in some messy business. So messy that I never told you about it because I was so scared of putting you in any danger.” Ryan wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

“You think I care about any of that? I love you for Christ sake. I don't care about any shit like that.” When did Gavin become so bold like this? Stepping into the home of criminals and confronting him like this. This wasn't like the Gavin that Ryan remembered. Guess Gavin did some growing up while he was away.

“You're right. I was being selfish, and cowardly. I'm sorry.”

Gavin sighed as he approached Ryan. He reached and tilted Ryan's face to look at him. “It's alright. You can make it up to me now. Starting with taking me out to dinner.”

“Uh what?”

“I'm sure a big bad crook man like you can afford that. I'm thinking the best steak house in town. Just for starter's at least.” Gavin smirked that Cheshire like smile. “I mean you did leave me right before prom.”

Ryan broke into a laugh. “Yeah. I think I can do that.”


End file.
